poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
One More Sleep Until Christmas/At Pythor's House/Three Princesses
The way One More Sleep Until Christmas, at Pythor's house and Three Princesses goes in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Jack Skellington: Hello, Dusty, Hello, Yuna, Are you guys and your friends ready for out Christmas Preparation? Dusty Crophopper: You bet, Jack. Princess Yuna: We're ready. Jack Skellington: Alright then, Let's get started. Jack begins to sing One More Sleep 'til Christmas. Jack Skellington: There's magic in the air this evening Magic in the air The world is at her best, you know When people love and care The promise of excitementIs one the night will keep After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas The world has gotta smile today The world has gotta glow There's no such thing as strangers When a stranger says "Hello" And everyone is family We're havin' so much fun After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas 'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive It's a season when the Saints can employ us To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive "Merry Christmas, so long!" There's somethin' in the wind today that's good for everyone Yes, faith is our hearts today, we're shinin' like the sun And everyone can feel it, the feelin's runnin' deep After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas day After the song, Outside, Pythor's house. Jiminy Cricket: As Pythor was heading home, He begins to notice something strange is about to happen. With Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Skales? Skales: PYTHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! Pythor P. Chumsworth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! What just happened!? With Yuna and her friends. Toaster: Do you think Twilight's plan will work? Turbo: I sure hope so. Bronze Bracelet: it's a good start though. Princess Yuna: Come on. Stary: Let's ge meet up with out families. Golden Scissor: Okay. With Jiminy Cricket. Jiminy Cricket: Pythor was beginning to wonder what was become of his home, So, He looked around. Inside Pythor's house. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Who's there!? Skales: Pythor! (as he appears) Pythor P. Chumsworth: Skales? But you where alive! Skales: In my time yes, But I was killed in battle and I became a spirit for all eternity! Pythor P. Chumsworth: It can't be. Skales: I've come to tell you that you have been consumed by greed and loosing your Christmas Spirit, Tonight, You will be visited by the three Princesses of Equestria, Listen to them and Do as they say! Fair Well, My Friend! (disappear into thin air) Pythor P. Chumsworth: Three Princesses? Outside Pythor's house. Princess Yuna: This is where Twilight, Sunset and Trixie come in. Princess Skyla: So, Who's showing Pythor which? 9: 3? 3: (as he/she and 4 showed the image idea) Snowdrop: What's happening? Dusty Crophopper: Twilight shows Pythor the Past, Sunset shows him the Present and Trixie shows him the Future. Nyx: Amazing! Zeñorita Cebra: Come on, Let's get back home. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes